Hydraulic excavators are equipped with a radiator for cooling engine coolant, an oil cooler for cooling hydraulic oil of hydraulic apparatuses, an aftercooler for cooling compressed air to be fed to the engine, and various other cooling devices.
This plurality of cooling devices is often disposed in a side surface of the vehicle body in the hydraulic excavator. For example, in the hydraulic excavator described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-3519, cooling devices are disposed in the side surface of the vehicle body; a side door and engine hood are provided for covering the cooling devices; and, separately therefrom, a lid for covering the area above a screen is provided. An opening tier directing cooling air to the cooling devices is formed taking in outside air is formed in the side door or the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-30693 describes that two air channels are provided from the side part to the rear part of a hydraulic excavator, a radiator is disposed in one of the air channels, and an oil cooler is disposed in the other air channel.